1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interconnection of electronic components and, more particularly, to an interconnection within an electronic package, which uses a flex cable, and electrical interconnection between components and assembly substrates.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Flex cables, such as flat flexible cables (FFC) and flexible printed circuits (FPC) are generally well know. Currently the most typical interconnection method between electronics packages and motherboards is ball grid array (BGA) or land grid array (LGA) type of solderable interconnection. In large modules (containing a lot of functionalities and components) usage of this interconnection method set demands for motherboard technology selection (e.g. wiring of the module requires micro via technology in motherboard).
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a side view of an electronic component assembly 10 known in the prior art. The assembly 10 generally comprises a substrate 12, a plurality of electronic components 14, 15, and fusible elements 16. The electronic components 14, 15 are electrically connected to the fusible elements 16 by conductive paths (not shown) on and/or through the substrate 12. The fusible elements 16 can provide a soldered ball grid array (BGA) or land grid array (LGA) interconnection. These types of array interconnections are currently a very typical interconnection method for connecting complicated electronics packages in applications, such as a microprocessor to another component (for example). One problem which exists with BGA or LGA interconnections is that components cannot be assembled on the bottom side of the module; the side which comprises the fusible elements 16. Thus, the electronic components 14, 15 can be mounted on only the top side 18 of the substrate 12.
Another typical or conventional method of interconnection comprises a board edge plating process. Board edge plating processes are used in existing printed wiring board technology. Electrical contact interconnection areas are formed on lateral side edges of a rigid printed circuit board by a plating process. This type of manufacturing process is difficult and does not always provide an accurate process.
Due to limitations of single sided component assembly on the module, the total area (physical size of the module) is larger than it could be if a double-sided component assembly were used on a physical module. This is solved by improving component assembly processes with the present invention. An example of these are shrinkage of component-to-component spacing rules and usage of smaller component packages in assembly lines. This adds unnecessary complexity to the module electronics manufacturing processes.